


Ornery Flower

by LelMoriarty



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Prince Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Princes & Princesses, Sex Work, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelMoriarty/pseuds/LelMoriarty
Summary: Crown Prince Junmyeon with his insolent yet lovely concubine.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Ornery Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self indulgent little scene that I had in my head. I've been watching too many period dramas and missing Junmyeon lately.

Jongin was lying on his side, supporting his weight on his elbow. His body was all smooth honey skin and long, elegant limbs. A wine cup was dangling from his pretty fingers and his face was carefree. His cock lay soft between his slim thighs. He was quite comfortable in the rose-gold cushions, spread out on a duvet of the same colour as he sipped the wine. It had a very sweet taste. Jongin didn’t like bitter foods or drinks. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Junmyeon asked, more curious than bothered. 

After all it had been him who had called for Jongin to come to his chambers. Now, that had been four hours ago and Jongin had simply never left the prince’s residence after they had finished indulging in each other’s bodies. 

“To be honest,” Jongin said - his voice playful - and rolled on his stomach, putting the empty glass down on the wooden floor next to his improvised bed, “no.” 

He fished for one of the sweets on a silver platter; the dough was shaped like a flower and when he bit into it he tasted cherries. 

“People are whispering, they think I’m your preferred lover,” Jongin giggled through a mouthful of food.

Junmyeon was dressed in casual attire, he had not concerned himself with putting his jewellery or shoes back on. The only things Jongin was wearing were pearl earrings and a golden anklet that looked like tiny roses, their stems intertwined. There was no way of taking it off, except breaking or melting it. It was a symbol of Jongin’s status; a concubine of the palace. 

“I do like you, petal,” Junmyeon said, smiling because he knew that Jongin felt the same. “I suppose a lot more than I should.” 

The prince put the book he’d been reading down and leisurely made his way to where Jongin was sprawled out. 

“Well as long as you like my personality as much as you enjoy sleeping with me I like you as well. If you didn’t like me, I’d be insulted... your royal highness.”

Jongin was happily munching away on his cherry cake as he spoke, while Junmyeon lowered himself to sit on the pale cushions, fingers gracing the shiny gold anklet. 

In a way they had become close friends on accident, their first intent being entirely different from the close relation they shared now. When they had first caught sight of each other Jongin had been dancing beautifully to entertain guests of the king and neither of them had been able to look away. That night the crown prince had found himself pressing Jongin into soft sheets and making love to him so deeply and intimately, it had brought tears to the younger man’s eyes. 

There was no denying that Jongin was exceptionally pretty and he was one of the more infamous entertainers of the palace. Obviously it had only been a matter of time for Junmyeon to notice him. 

Jongin had started to grow attached and Junmyeon had let him. At first Junmyeon had assumed that Jongin had only been pretending to care for him because of his royal title. After a few weeks however Junmyeon had realised that Jongin did not expect anything from him in return, only genuine affection. 

“Do you find pleasure in riling me up?” Junmyeon asked, acting whiny and not very royal at all.

“Maybe a little bit.”

Junmyeon trailed kisses along Jongin’s soft calf and up his thighs. Jongin gasped when Junmyeon bit the flesh of one of his cute, firm ass cheeks. 

He looked over his shoulder, crumps of the cake in the corners of his mouth and his hands sticky. He full on pouted as he blinked at Junmyeon through his dark fringe. 

“My bad,” Junmyeon smirked, placing a lingering kiss on the bitten spot and tracing his tongue over it before he rose to his arms, crawling up to be at face level with Jongin.

Jongin licked his fingers clean and proceeded to wipe them on the sleeve of Junmyeon’s costly robe. 

“Be careful, petal, that behaviour could get you executed.”

Jongin laughed brightly, falling onto the cushions without a care, the soft fabrics pleasant against his back. “You would let that happen?”

“Please just be cautious.”

“Outside your bed I promise I am. Allow me to be myself here.”

“You’re vulgar,” Junmyeon scolded, not harshly. 

Jongin laughed again, his hands shooting up to throw his arms around Junmyeon’s neck. 

He pulled him down with him, lying half on top of him. 

“Unbelievable,” Junmyeon said.

Jongin nuzzled into his open overcoat. “You love me like this,” he hummed, certain of his words.

Junmyeon sighed. “I do, yet you’re ornery,” he replied, pulling Jongin closer nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little thing <3\. If you want you can follow me on twitter, my @ is HonigNini
> 
> In case you're keeping up with any of my other ongoing fics, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update them. I promise I haven't abandoned them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ₍( ๑॔˃̶◡ ˂̶๑॓)◞♡


End file.
